Finding True Love
by running out of ink
Summary: This is the story of a Mary Sue named Alanna Marie Snape. Please don't take this seriously, it's just a bit of fun. AlannaSirius


Note: This is meant to poke fun at Mary Sues. Don't take it literally. Enjoy the silliness.

**Finding True Love- The Story of a Mary Sue named Alanna Marie Snape**

By Running Out of Ink

* * *

Alanna Marie Snape woke with a start. She had had another one of her dreams. She always had bad dreams. She shrugged it off and looked around her surroundings, her sapphire eyes glistening in the moonlight. After straining her eyes against the dark for a few minutes, she was finally able to make out the shapes of the furniture. The four other beds in the room were all empty. It was the middle of December, so the rest of the dorm was home for the holidays. Alanna relaxed in the familiarity of the room, and lay back down, her black hair fanning around her. A breeze blew from somewhere, and she shivered. Pulling her blanket around her, Alanna fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The morning dawned, bright and cloudless. The snow on the ground sparkled, and a few birds crowed. Alanna slipped on a pair of socks and her bathrobe and went down to the Gryffindor common room. She wondered what her brother was doing at this moment. Severus Snape, her older brother, had been sorted into Slytherin, so she did not get to see him as often as she liked. It was also the cause of much taunting from her fellow housemates- especially the dashing specimens who called themselves the Marauders. Sirius Black and James Potter were the worst of the lot. They always made fun of her for being "Snivellus's younger sister." It didn't help that her brother had terrible hygiene. Would a little shampoo hurt? Alanna had tried to share her Herbal Essence's with him. Despite the fact that all of the boys complimented her on her nice smelling hair, Severus refused to touch the stuff.

Alanna paused in the middle of the common room. There, passed out in the middle of the floor, was none other than Sirius Black himself! He was wearing nothing but boxers and a tie around his neck. Must have been a wild night last night! Alanna, being the stunning and kind person she is, kneeled down beside him.

"Sirius?" she asked, tentatively, "Sirius?"

She received no answer from the unconscious Marauder, so she took a harsher approach. "Oi! Black!"

Sirius's eyes shot open and he sat up, banging heads with Alanna. Alanna rubbed her forehead and scowled at the mostly-naked Gryffindor.

Sirius rubbed his head also, and blinked at her. "Whaddaya want, Snape?"

"I was just seeing if you were alive. You ARE laying in the middle of the common room, you know that Black?" She replied wittily. Alanna was always quick with her replies, they came as naturally to her as flying does to James Potter.

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at her. He couldn't help but notice the way the light hit off her stunning features. Her sapphire eyes seemed to glow, and her cheeks were a perfect shade of pink. Her lips… oh, they were perfect, lush and, he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He shook himself. What was he thinking? This was _Snivellus's sister._ He couldn't bare the idea of them being related. Actually, he didn't even see HOW they were related. Where Snape was scrawny and pale, Alanna was toned and tan from constant Quidditch practice. Snape and Alanna had the same color hair, black, but while Snape's was greasy and lanky, Alanna's was shimmering and smooth. It felt to the middle of her back and it never seemed to be out of place.

He focused back on the conversation he was having with Alanna.

"Fun night last night, Black?" she asked, smirking.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, just the fact that you were passed out in the common room wearing nothing except boxers and a tie."

"Oh, right. Well, it _was_ a fun night. Not that I'll tell you about it! You're just Snape's stupid younger sister!" Sirius laughed, but immediately regretted what he said. Alanna looked hurt, tears started forming in her eyes.

"That's all I'll ever be! Won't it? Severus's little sister! Never mind the fact that I'm a damned good witch on my own accord. Never mind the fact that I'm in YOUR house. Never mind the fact that I'm in all of your classes, and I'm a year younger!" She burst into tears and made a dash for the staircase.

Sirius called after her, "Wait!"

Alanna stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry, _Alanna,_" He said, emphasizing her name so she knew he meant it. He put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "I didn't mean it, okay? I know you're more than Snape's little sister. You're bloody brilliant! And you're-" He hesitated, not knowing how to say his feelings.

"I'm what?" Alanna had stopped crying now, and was intrigued by where this was going.

"You're beautiful," Sirius said quietly. Looking at the floor, he continued, "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. And- and the truth is I've only picked on you all these years because, well, I rather like you."

He looked up at her, expecting to see disgust written all over her face. Instead he saw something else.

"You like me? Really?" It was disbelief. Disbelief and joy.

"Really really," He said, and smiled charmingly.

"Oh, Sirius! I've waited so long for you to say that!"

"So, you like me too?"

"Of course!" She grinned, her perfect smile blinding a nearby first year.

Sirius took her by the hand and they walked to the Great Hall together to announce to the whole school that they were now dating. Sirius had never been so happy in his entire life. He got the girl of his dreams; she was perfect in every way imaginable. Except for the part about being Snape's sister, but they could work through that in the end. Anything for true love, right?

The end.


End file.
